


Kanaya ==> Find Interest In the Spikey Haired Orange Boy

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kissing, Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike Dave though he was a bit more tame, his words seeming to follow a steady and connectable stream of thoughts. You had to say, listening to him was like learning another language. If you didn't pay attention you'd find yourself lost in the river of his thoughts. You still don't understand how you came to like this boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanaya ==> Find Interest In the Spikey Haired Orange Boy

To be completely honest you hadn't expected this turn of your feelings. Indeed, the Strider-Lalonde family was quite a curious bunch, but you never expected to have red rom feelings, especially not for the one called 'Dirk'. He never seemed to be your type of quadrant partner, but something about the human sent your hemopumper racing and your cheeks would burn when you found your thoughts dwelling on him. 

He was certainly a mysterious one, with his 'sick rhymes' and obsession with drawing rather strange pictures. He was like Dave in a way, hardly ever ceasing the constant flow of words coming from his mouth. Unlike Dave though he was a bit more tame, his words seeming to follow a steady and connectable stream of thoughts. You had to say, listening to him was like learning another language. If you didn't pay attention you'd find yourself lost in the river of his thoughts. You still don't understand how you came to like this boy. 

It wasn't until you were alone with him deep in the meteor did you finally start to let your interest show, whether with lingering glances or soft touches. He didn't seem to be catching on and eventually you were thankful for it, having grown extremely embarrassed as your efforts proved fruitless. Honestly, you were behaving like a grub. The two of you walked back toward the surface in silence, your muscles tense from how upset you were with yourself. Honestly, expressing a flushed crush should not be as difficult as it was for you when it came to letting your feelings be known. You were so lost in your own thoughts that you hadn't even realized you were about to walk right over the edge of the path you two were taking. If not for him grabbing your wrist at the last second, you would have plummeted right down into the darkness. 

"O-Oh my! I didn't even...Thank you Dirk." You said quickly and the grin he gave you sent butterflies through your abdomen. 

"It's not problem." 

You just knew your cheeks were flushed and you bowed your head, avoiding the urge to just throw yourself off of the cliff. You were never as clumsy as that. And you were never this unable to control your feelings before. Certainly this boy would be the death of you. 

The two of you were soon back to the surface, standing in front of the transportalizer that would take you back into the computer lab where most everyone else was. You were about to step onto it until he whispered your name in your ear, causing your head to snap to the side. What greeted you instead was his lips on yours. Your eyes widened and you pulled back quickly, your mouth opening and closing over and over again like a fish but no words would come out. He winked at you and stepped onto the platform, vanishing within seconds. There you were, left shocked and alone with your entire head seeming to be on fire. Terezi appeared from across the room, ginning from ear to ear. 

"You really just kissed the other Stri-"

"N-No! D-Don't say anything!" You interrupted, quickly walking away in sheer and utter embarrassment. Like you said, that boy would be the death of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't random ship generators wonderful?


End file.
